


"Wait...what?"

by bastiansbabe



Series: Conversations [6]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: 3am phone calls, Becksillas, Breakups, Crismes, Fabiano - Freeform, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, New Beginnings, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), smartasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris decides it'd be a good idea to call Iker at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wait...what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the rest of the series first might help you understand this better, though this can sort of stand alone.

“It’s three in the morning, this better be good.”

“I slept with Fabio.”

“We must have a bad connection because I swear you just said you slept with Fabio.”

“I did.”

“You said it or you did it?”

“Both.”

_“Puta madre.”_

“It just sort of happened.”

“These things don’t just ‘sort of happen,’ Cris.”

“Well, this did.”

“If I didn’t know you, I’d ask if you were drinking.”

“Good thing you know me then, eh?”

“That question is debatable at the moment.”

“Hey!”

“It’s three in the morning here and you call to tell me you slept with your ex-whatever. Trust me, the fact that I know you being a good thing is debatable at this very moment.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“Mmm, so what are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I know I left Madrid a while ago, but last time I checked, you were with James.”

“You have been gone a while…”

“Fuck off.”

Cristiano laughed nervously, “Yeah, about the kid…”

“You broke his heart, didn’t you?”

“I did not!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Things got complicated, Iker.”

“Life is complicated, Cristiano.”

“We’re still friends.”

“That actually doesn’t surprise me.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No.”

“Care to explain?”

“No.”

“Okay, fine. So…how are things with you and David?”

“Amazing. I’ve never been happier.”

“Good. You deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, it’s the truth.”

“And Sergio?”

“Still trying desperately to fill your shoes.”

Iker let out a soft snort.

“That’s not what you were asking.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“I think he and Torres are seeing each other.”

“Maybe they can make it work this time.”

“Like you and David.”

“And you and Fabio, apparently.”

“He loves me, flaws and all.”

“Didn’t think you had any of those.”

“Iker.”

“It was just a joke. I know he loves you. He has for a long time. Besides, he’s the only one you’ll listen to when you’re in a bad mood.”

“He’s the only one dumb enough to try to deal with me then.”

“No comment.”

“It’s the bleach. It’s gone to his brain.”

“You’re so nice to him,” Iker chuckled.

“I love him.”

“I know.”

“I think he’s the one.”

“You should probably figure that out.”

“I’m working on it. Thanks for letting me bug you.”

“Anytime.”

“Except three in the morning,” both men said in unison, followed by laughter.

“Iker?”

“Hmm?”

“We miss you around here, Capi.”

“I miss being there, but right now, my place is here with my husband and children.”

“…Husband?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this series. Life got in the way, as it so often does. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
